A collection of TMNT (2012) childhood stories
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: This is a series of stories about the turtle's childhoods, stories including the turtle's first spoken words, Michelangelo pulling Master Splinter's tail, an explanation of Raphael's cockroach phobia and more... Time periods range from "birth" to pre-series. (Published 10/04/13)
1. Dada

**First Words**

* * *

**Donatello**

It had been 5 months since Hamato Yoshi and his four pet turtles had been mutated because of the mutagenic ooze.

Hamato Yoshi had to adapt quickly to this new change, because he now had four mouths to feed in addition to his own.

The turtles, now the size of human infants required attention, which Hamato Yoshi lovingly provided, for these four turtles were all that were left in Hamato Yoshi's life.

It was now play time for the turtles and Hamato Yoshi had brought his sons into the lair's dojo. After baby proofing it and removing any sharp objects within it of course.

He provided them with toys to play with and observed them.

Donatello was sitting on one of the rugs in the dojo, assembling some wooden blocks into an unknown structure, as of yet.

Hamato Yoshi watched his third eldest son with interest.

After some time, Donatello had assembled the wooden blocks into a small house.

Hamato smiled at the result, and approached his son.

"A formidable effort Donatello, I am proud of you." Hamato praised his bright son and then not expecting a reply, turned away from Donatello to tend to Michelangelo who was struggling to fit a cylindrical wooden shape into a star shaped hole in one of the wooden toys.

"Da..." Donatello murmured.

"Hmm?" Hamato asked, unsure as to what he had just heard.

"Dada." Donatello said clearly this time.

Hamato's eyes softened, touched by his son's gesture and felt sad simultaneously. Donatello's first word reminding Hamato of his daughter's first word that had never been spoken.

Hamato picked up Donatello gently and hugged his son.

But this tender moment would soon be interrupted as Michaelangelo had grown bored of the wooden shape toy and had crawled over to Hamato and hugged his leg tightly, as children often do.

"Michaelangelo, please release my leg." Hamato asked patiently.

Michaelangelo did not comply and simply giggled.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading my story, up next will be Michelangelo's first word.  
**

**This is is just for my personal use and memory storage: 2 DAYS 'TILL I MEET GREG CIPES! OMG!**


	2. Cowa

**Michelangelo**

* * *

One morning Hamato Yoshi and his four sons were sitting on a couch in their home, watching television.

If you could call it sitting that is! For Michelangelo was glued to the television screen and Donatello was fiddling with the television wires at the back of the television set.

"Michelangelo, do not sit so close to the television screen. You will damage your eyes." Hamato scolded his youngest son and picked him up and placed him on the couch.

"Raphael, stop pushing your brother." Hamato intervened and separated Raphael and Leonardo. Leaving Raphael to grumble while Leonardo watched the program with a big grin on his face.

"Donatello, do not go behind the television." Hamato got off the couch and went to retrieve Donatello.

Having been caught red handed, Donatello made a sweet face with a big smile to redeem himself.

His adorable gap toothed grin, earning Hamato's forgiveness instantly. Hamato picked up his precocious son and placed him on the couch.

Now that everyone had settled, Hamato sat down on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief.

_"C-O-W. That's how you spell cow. Can you say cow?" _The show hosts asked the audience, while pointing at a picture of a cow.

"Co-a?" Michelangelo pointed to the screen and asked Hamato.

"Good effort Michelangelo, but it is pronounced _cow. _Can you please repeat that?" Hamato praised Michelangelo.

"Cowa!" Michelangelo said cheerfully.

"Close enough."

"_Cowa..._" Michelangelo repeated his new found word in fascination.

* * *

**Hi guys! Thanks again for reading my story. I really appreciate the kind reviews you left for me last time. **

**Up next will be Leonardo's first word. Finding Raph's first word is proving to be difficult, so if you guys have any ideas, please post them in a review. Thank you.**

**Of course I will eventually find one for him, but it makes the next update quicker if I already know the word.**


	3. Nawty

**Raphael**

* * *

Hamato Yoshi watched his sons playing in the dojo one day.

Leonardo was playing with a panda soft toy and Raphael was playing with a penguin soft toy.

Raphael then hit Leonardo with his soft toy, making him cry.

"Raphael, that was _very_ naughty. You must not use toys for violence." Hamato scolded Raphael and then picked him up and placed him near a corner of the dojo.

"You must remain here, until you have calmed yourself. Then you may return to play." Hamato instructed him and then walked back to his three sons.

Leonardo was still playing with the panda soft toy and Michelangelo was trying to hug an irritated Donatello.

As Hamato walked around, supervising his sons, Michelangelo noticed Hamato's tail sticking out of his kimono.

Like a kitten attracted to a stray string from a ball of yarn, Michelangelo could not resist the impulse to pull Hamato's tail.

Hamato's eyes widened in surprise and he gave a little gasp.

"Michelangelo, it is not polite to pull on other people's tails." Hamato turned around and scolded a giggling Michelangelo.

Raphael noticed this and pointed his finger and blew a raspberry at Michelangelo and called out to him. "Nawty!"

Hamato frowned and walked back to Raphael, who was facing a wall, pretending that nothing had happened.

Hamato placed his hand gently on Raphael and said "Raphael, it is not honourable to criticize others, when you yourself are guilty of committing a similar offense."

To which Raphael responded by promptly sulking.

Hamato then tickled Raphael under his chin, making him laugh loudly.

Hamato then picked him up and placed him back with Leonardo.

Raphael then proceeded to tickling his unsuspecting brother. The happy sound reverberating across the room, bringing about a happy atmosphere

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading my story. Did you guys see the Nickelodeon show references I put at the start?  
**

**Up next will be Leonardo's first word. Oh and the order of these stories is not the chronological order of their first words. It goes as follows: Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo.**


	4. Sensa

**Leonardo**

* * *

One evening in the lair, Hamato Yoshi was reading a bedtime story to his four sons in their shared bedroom.

Michelangelo was lying on his bed, head propped up on his two arms, eyes drooping with a dreamy smile on his face.

Donatello was sitting in the lotus position, listening attentively to every word that Hamato said.

Leonardo was kneeling down on his bed with a smile on his face, while Raphael was lying on his bed, shell first with his arms behind his head and with what seemed to be a smirk on his face.

_"... and that is how I defeated my Sensei, disguised as the Tengu. By the time you grow up, you will have forgotten this story, but one day, you too will face the Tengu and become true ninjas."_

Hamato Yoshi finished telling his tale to his four sons.

Michelangelo yawned loudly, the effect being infectious to his brothers, who too yawned as well.

Hamato tucked each of his sons into their beds, kissed them and wished them all good night.

"Good night Donatello."

"Good night Raphael."

"Good night Michelangelo."

"Good night Leonardo."

After receiving the good night's blessing from Hamato, Leonardo then got up and hugged Hamato and whispered something that truly touched Hamato. "Sensa."

From that moment on, Hamato Yoshi sensed something truly special in his eldest son.

* * *

**Hi guys sorry this chapter was uploaded a bit later, I was at a convention all day. **

**The next story will be based on what someone autographed for me, on one of my pictures.**


	5. Spelling Issues

**Spelling Issues**

* * *

Donatello was sitting on a chair by his computer, playing solitaire on day.

When Donatello wasn't training, doing scientific research or spending time with his family, he enjoyed taking a little break and playing a stimulating game of chess or solitaire.

He also believed that out of all the games he could play, they were games of the lesser evil.

Unlike gambling games such as poker, which he thought was a waste of time, money and a costly experiment in testing luck.

As Donatello continued to play his game of solitaire, Raphael barged into the room and called out to Donatello. "Hey egghead! Training's about to start, so get your shell over to the dojo pronto."

"OK, OK, just a minute." Donatello tried to dismiss Raphael with a few waves of his hand, in an effort to make his brother leave the room.

Before Raphael could reply, Michelangelo entered Donatello's room with a piece of paper in his hand.

"I made you a picture Donnie." Michelangelo turned the piece of paper around and held it up for Donatello to see.

It was a crude picture drawn with crayons of stick figures of Michelangelo and Donatello holding hands.

Above it was a message spelt out as follows: I ❤ u Donie.

"Gee Mikey, that's the most endearingly misspelled picture I've ever seen. Thank you." Donatello simultaneously critiqued and complimented his little brother.

"You're welcome." Michelangelo smiled, then paused and frowned a little, wondering whether what Donatello had said had been an insult.

He didn't know what endearing meant, he vaguely knew what misspelled meant, but those other words sounded good didn't they? Michelangelo thought to himself.

Michelangelo being a sweet and forgiving child with a limited attention span let the matter slide. He waved to Donatello and left the room.

Donatello smiled and waved back.

"Should I tell him how to fix his spelling error?" Donatello asked Raphael. He always had trouble with those sorts of things. He wanted to improve Michelangelo's spelling for the better, but would it be heartless to critique a child's spelling? Donatello thought.

"Nah! He'll learn eventually." Raphael, quite possibly the worst person to ask replied. Whose prediction had never come true to this very day.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading my story.  
A little bit of background on this story: I met Greg Cipes yesterday at a convention and he signed I ❤ u on my drawing of Michelangelo and I thought that it would make a great story. If you would like to see Greg's autograph, it's here: art/Greg-Cipes-Autograph-365590647  
**

**Google it and i****t's the top result.**


	6. Cockroach Concern

(This story gives an explanation of Raphael's phobia of cockroaches, as such it is recommended that you watch the episode **'Cockroach Exterminator'** before reading this, to get a better understanding of the story.

It is also recommended that you watch the 1997 film** 'Men in Black'** beforehand, but this is optional as I will describe it in sufficient detail for you to understand the reference and its relevance to this story.)

* * *

The turtles were watching a film on their television one night. It was Men in Black.

A science fiction film about aliens living on earth and a secret organization of agents specialized in keeping aliens a secret from humans and when the time comes, tracking them down when they go rogue or worse neutralizing them.

They were up to a part of the film, where the organization's two top agents were confronting a giant alien cockroach.

One of them, lures the alien by spreading his arms open and then yelling "Eat me."

His partner watches in horror, as the alien swallows his partner.

A few moments later and the alien's abdomen explodes outwards, leaving a gaping hole, revealing the swallowed partner with a blaster in his arms.

"That is SO unrealistic! He would have been dissolved by the hydrochloric acid before he could blast it!" Donatello exclaimed in vexation.

"Do you know what else is unrealistic?" Raphael asked.

"What?" Donatello asked dubiously. He was often wary of questions asked by Raphael, as most of their answers were either sarcastic or insulting, or even both!

"Watching an entire movie, without you interrupting!" Raphael answered with a biting response.

"If there was a mutated pizza monster, what would I say? Eat me or feed me?" Michelangelo thought.

"How about shut up me." Raphael rudely suggested.

"That's not linguistically correct." Donatello informed Raphael.

Raphael glared at Donatello.

"_Guys_… Shush!" Leonardo complained.

"Yeah "guys" shush." Michelangelo mirrored Leonardo, in an attempt to assert his own authority.

"Mikey "guys" doesn't exclude you, you know." Donatello enlightened his younger brother.

Before Mikey could reply, a loud sigh could be heard, coming from Leonardo, who had his eyes closed and a hand pressing against his forehead from frustration.

Movie night was always a trying experience, but more so that night.

But Leonardo wouldn't give it up for the world because spending time with his brothers was one of the things he loved the most.

* * *

After the movie had finished, the turtles got off the sofa and went into the kitchen to get a snack.

Raphael got a pizza box out the fridge to get some leftovers, a rare phenomenon to occur in this residence full of ravenous turtles!

Raphael sat down at the table and opened the pizza box.

It was greasy and full of crumbs and stray bits of cheese and olives. Within it, remained two unspoiled pieces of pizza. Which Raphael proceeded to eat quickly, before his brothers discovered him not sharing the delicacy.

After Raphael had finished eating the pizza slices, he licked his fingers, just as Michelangelo entered the kitchen.

This misdeed was not unnoticed by Michelangelo.

"Awww man, you ate the leftovers, I was going to eat them." Michelangelo complained about the injustice.

"Welcome to the jungle kid." Raphael simply said.

"I don't know what that means but keep your pizza, I didn't want it anyway." Michelangelo snobbishly said and crossed his arms.

"Good! Because I wasn't going to give it to you." Raphael replied.

"Uh…Good! I hope you get nightmares." Michelangelo spitefully replied.

"Good! I'll make sure to enjoy them." Raphael called out, with a hand by his mouth to amplify his voice as Michelangelo left the kitchen.

* * *

As it turned out, Raphael indeed dreamt some nightmares that night.

Horrific nightmares of himself being devoured by a cockroach, while his brothers were helpless to stop it.

Raphael woke up abruptly that night, before finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

The following morning, Raphael woke up feeling very tired.

He had dark circles under his eyes and walked groggily around the kitchen.

Raphael bumped into Donatello, even this small collision was enough to make Raphael lose his balance and fall backwards.

"Raph are you OK?" Donatello asked and offered his hand to Raphael to lift him up, which Raphael accepted.  
"...Yeah. I'm just a little..."

Before Raphael could finish his sentence, Raphael noticed something brown on Donatello's arm.

It seemed to be a cockroach.

Raphael's eyes widened, he then attempted to smack the "cockroach" on Donatello's arm.

Raphael's hand came into contact with Donatello's arm, making a loud smacking sound.

"OWW! What was that for?" Donatello rubbed his arm and demanded an explanation.

"You had a cockroach on your arm!" Raphael explained, his eyes wide open from the shock of seeing an apparition of his nightmare.

"Raph, that's my elbow pad, see?" Donatello brought his arm closer to Raphael, to show him that his elbow pad, was not a cockroach.

Raphael looked at Donatello's arm but then began to look around the room furtively with paranoia.

"Were you scared by the movie or something?" Donatello asked with concern.

"PFFF! No I'm just tired." Raphael denied.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep." Donatello gently suggested.

"…Uh…yeah." Raphael hesitatingly agreed.

Donatello then led Raphael to his room with a comforting arm on his shell.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading my story.**

**As a sci-fi fan I got really excited when I watched Cockroach Exterminator because I realised I had the chance to do a TMNT and M.I.B crossover.**

**It fits so well too, because the brothers watch heaps of TV, so why not make one of my favourite movies one of the instigators of Raph's phobia?**

**It isn't the most likely explanation, but it's still a good one.**

**Other variations of the cause of his phobia that I came up with were: Raphael sees a cockroach in a pizza box in the fridge at night after a nightmare and gets scared, Michelangelo puts one in his bed as a prank after Raphael has a nightmare, Raphael hears Donatello explain how invulnerable cockroaches are at night, then he gets a nightmare.**

**However, I don't want Michelangelo or Donatello to be the sole reason for Raphael's phobia, it is something they all contributed to because they all agreed to the movie. I don't want to blame a particular turtle.**

**Also, did anyone see my Guns 'n' Roses reference?**


End file.
